


january 24th

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's dean's birthday!





	january 24th

**Author's Note:**

> I missed my boys so much & it's dean's bday so here we go! on twitter @bellowbacks

The bunker is full or morning people, night owls, people who never sleep, and people who sleep all day. No matter what time Dean tries to get up, get coffee, do research, or watch something in the living room, somebody was always there; whether it was his brother or some hunter he barely knew hardly mattered at this point. Dean needed some alone time. 

His nights were peaceful, at least, with Castiel pressed against his back, thick, plush pillows under his head, and soft blankets touching his bare legs. Their room was quiet, as it was further away from the rooms their new bunkermates inhabited, and Dean relished their time together every night. 

On January 24th, Dean woke up to Castiel pressing a warm kiss to his bare shoulder blade. 

He hummed softly and rolled over to look him in the eye. “Good morning,” Dean murmured. Castiel didn’t reply, just pressed another wet kiss to Dean’s collarbone. Dean smiled and let his eyes fall closed as Cas slowly pulled himself up and over Dean.

“Happy Birthday,” Castiel said finally, his voice quiet and gruff with sleep. “You’re old now.”

Dean frowned at him. “Aren’t you, like, a million?”

Castiel just ducked down and dragged his lips across the stubbled underside of Dean’s chin and hummed. “You’re 40, though,” he mumbled and then kissed Dean’s mouth softly. 

Dean leaned into the kiss, letting himself just love Cas and feel warm and loved, and then he pulled away. “I never thought I’ll get this far,” Dean said, his eyes still closed, and then leaned forward to kiss Cas again.

Castiel pulled back. “Always thought you’d get killed on a hunt?” he said and tilted his head to the side.

“If they didn’t do it, I always figured I would,” Dean said with a shrug and ran his hand up Castiel’s back to cup his neck. “No sad now, let me be happy on my birthday.” Dean pulled Castiel down slightly until Cas dipped down to kiss him back. 

They were there under the covers for probably close to an hour before Dean finally opened his eyes and rolled to look at Castiel’s sleepy face. 

“I love you,” Dean whispered. Castiel opened his eyes and Dean smiled. 

“You don’t normally say that,” Castiel replied.

“I know, but it’s my birthday and I’m feeling emotionally vulnerable,” Dean replied. He pulled his pillow from under his head and pushed it into Cas’ face. “I’m 40 and I love you.”

Castiel grinned and threw the pillow off the bed and surged forward to kiss Dean. Dean grinned into it, holding Cas close. 

“I love you,” Castiel said when they pulled apart. 

“I’m hungry,” Dean replied. 

“I’ll make you pancakes.”

“There’s gonna be 30 damn people in the kitchen,” Dean muttered and hid his face in Castiel’s chest. 

“I’ll make them leave,” Castiel replied.

Dean smiled. 

“I love you.”


End file.
